Young and Beautiful
by CoffeeInMyVeins
Summary: An even more complicated version of TO. Elijah is developing feelings for Hayley, but there is something more important than the fact the the werewolf is carrying his brothers child: he has a wife. Callie is currently trying to save her marriage with Elijah but what if there is somebody else, someone who can help her get over Elijah? Hopefully the story is better than it s summary
1. Chapter 1

1x11

"Do you believe in the harvest?"

The young witch nodded. "I believe."

Sophie slit Davina´s throat in a fast move, which made Hayley, Rebekah and me flinch and look away. "This is sick.", I whispered and earned a glare from Sophie. I hid my face in Elijah´s neck, as if that could make me forget what I had just seen: The death of an innocent girl. Elijah put an arm around my waist to comfort me, but all I could feel was the guilt, because I didn´t do anything to help that girl. Nobody had done a thing to save her! How could the witches live with theirselves, how could they even want to practice magic, if it came with that price?! This ritual brought so many bad memories with it, which is what made it even more unbearable. Davina´s body went limp and she fell backwards, right into Marcel´s arms. The vampire caught her and put her gently on the ground. The rain around us stopped, as Davina´s heart stopped beating.

After positioning the young witch next to the other lifeless bodies, Sophie spoke: "After the harvest, comes the reaping. The sacrifices were made and accepted, we call upon our elders to resurrect our chosen ones." Nothing... "We call upon our elders, to resurrect your chosen ones...Resurrect your chosen ones! Please? I beg..." Sophie started crying and I couldn´t help but do the same. I let go of Elijah and took a step forward, then I kneeled down next to the four bodies and Sophie and put an arm around her for comfort. I knew it was weak, the fact that I was crying was ridiculous but in this moment I couldn´t help myself...

Eventually, the cemetery emptied and Rebekah and I left too. While walking, we saw Hayley and Elijah...in a rather intimate pose: their bodies close, just like their faces. As the original sensed my presence, he let go of the pregnant werewolf and turned in my direction.

"Come on Beks, let´s go home.", I told Rebekah and we walked past Elijah, me ignoring him and his sister giving him a disapproving look. Over the few weeks the werewolf had been with us, I had noticed that Elijah felt some kind of attraction to her though I had refused to believe that it was something serious, until now...

"I´m sure it´s nothing.", Rebekah assured, but I´m not sure she even believed it herself.

It always came down to this, didn´t it? Heartbreak. Not long and Elijah would fall in love with the girl and move on from me. I had seen my coven-sisters get their heart broken over and over again, but never had I felt the pain myself. Rebekah put an arm around my shoulders as we were walking through the french quarter and sighed. "All this drama, Callie. Don´t worry, Elijah loves you."

"I doubt that, Beks. Look at me, I´m damaged, I have leverage, Elijah knows that. Hayley, on the contrary-"

The blonde vampire didn´t even let me finish: "Hayley is pregnant with Nik´s hybrid child! The way I see it, she has way more leverage than you."

I leaned against Rebekah and sighed. "Thanks, Rebekah."

_Flashback_

_Calliope gasped, as she saw where Elijah had brought her: a church. It was decorated with dark roses and though it was pompous, there was nobody there...it was empty. _

_"Calliope Iphegenia Torres, will you marry me?"_

_The girl turned around to face her first love and smiled. _

_"You know that I´m not religious, right?", she asked and looked down at Elijah. _

_The vampire chuckled and answered: "Only you could ruin this perfectly romantic moment."_

_Her whole life, Callie had been sorrounded by people, the coven had always made sure of that, but never had she felt this loved. Never had she felt this kind of love...it was eternal, she was sure of that. Elijah saw her, for what she really was: a strong woman and not just a girl from a coven of witches that practiced sacrificial magic. Elijah took her hand and lead her down the aisle, towards the altar and turned to her and kneed in front of her. "Calliope, I could promise to hold you and to cherish you. I could promise to be there in sickness and in health, I could say til death do us part. But I won´t. Those vows are for optimistic couples, the ones full of hope. And I do not stand here, on my wedding day, optimistic or full of hope. I am not optimistic, I am not hopeful, I am sure! I am steady. So this I am sure, you are my partner, my love, my friend, my heart, my heart beats for you. And on this day, the day of our wedding, I promise you this: I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands...I promise you me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again.**

**Thank you for following/favoriting my story!**

**And also, thanks for reading!**

**So, again, I imagine Calliope to look like Madeleine Mantock.**

**Also, here is her outfit for this episode:**

** chapter/set?id=111707994**

1x12

_Callie was watching the vampires closely, as they awaited Klaus. They were getting impatient, stirring around. The girl had a piece of paper in her hands that she was ripping into little pieces. Her frustration was obvious: Elijah and she hadn´t talked with each other since the thing with Hayley. The whole night she had been up, thinking about her relationship with Elijah. They had been happy and as much as Calliope thought back on all the times she had with Elijah and replayed them in her head, she just couldn´t find those first signs of trouble. When had he stopped loving her, had he even loved her in the first place? How could Elijah move on from her so fast?_

_"Dearest bretheren, your attention please. No doubt you´re all surprised to see Thierry Vanchure, who´s supposed to be rotting in the garden for the crime of killing one of our own. And I personally decided to issue him with a pardon. I hope you´ll all welcome home Thierry."_

_Thierry walked into the group of vampires that welcomed him and hugged his vampire-friend Diego. Callie watched Elijah, who had been observing the scene, but looked away when she saw his head turning towards her. The beauty walked down the stairs and stood next to Marcel, smirking at the original hybrid. _

_"You´re in a good mood.", she mocked. "Maybe you should visit Mystic Falls more often."_

_The witch knew where his good mood came from: Caroline Forbes. Klaus finally had sucess, like he had with all women._

_"As much as I would like to, I have pressing responsibilities here.", Niklaus answered, then he turned to the crowd and said something, while Callie put a hand on Marcel´s shoulder for comfort. _

"Today I saw Niklaus demonstrate mercy towards an enemy. Tell me that´s not progress."

Elijah smiled confidently, he was expecting Rebekah to agree with him and I saw his frown, when she answered: "Please Elijah, who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out?!"

The original always saw the best in people, he was proud to see his brother changing for the better and that´s why he tried to ignore what Rebekah and I were expecting: Klaus would get angry about something eventually and then he would take it out on his siblings, if they stood in his way.

"Why would you do such a thing?", Elijah asked his sister, puzzled.

As Rebekah used to say, Elijah was a simple man, even now after his thousand year long life, I could see glimpses of that person. His mind was not as twisted as his siblings, he was an honest person and that´s what made me fall in love with him...

"Because despite Klaus´ reprieve, Thierry despises him. I like that about Thierry, I also like that he used to date a witch so he knows all about French Quarter Coven´s. Maybe he can lead me to whoever stole the harvest magic." Rebekah looked at me, smiling, then she turned to look at her brother, who was walking on her other side. I was relieved that Rebekah had not pushed me to tell her about the covens of the French Quarter.

"Rebekah we are all devastated by the outcome of this ritual-", Elijah tried to reason but he knew that his stubborn little sister wouldn´t let go of what had happened. Suddenly there was a lot of tension and I decided to interfear, because this conversation would probably end in a fight, which I was trying to avoid. I opened my mouth, but before I could make a sound Rebekah hissed:

"That´s just it! There was no outcome. We both know that power like that doesn´t just vanish. I say someone stole it and I´d like to know whom and then I´d like to make an ally out of them."

"To what end exactly?" Elijah stopped walking, as did Rebekah and I. Elijah glanced over at me, then looked at Rebekah, expecting an answer.

"I´m tired of being threatened and controlled by our tyrant brother. If you want to stop a bully, you need the power to stand up to them."

"I expected such a behaviour from Niklaus, it´s so very disappointing when it comes from you, Rebekah. Do you not see that in his way he is making an effort here? He´s invited us back into our family home, he yearns for our family to be reunited."

"He´s in a good mood now! But for how long? What if things don´t go the way he would like them to? It´s his trick, Elijah. He lulls you into a false sense of camaradie and kinship and then turns on you like a snake! Rebekah and you always wind up in a coffin with a dagger in your chest!", I spoke, before Rebekah could say anything that would start a fight and tried to sound as gentle as I could. I reached out and touched his hand, relieved when he gently took my hand into his own.

"I believe that he is approaching a resemblance of peace here! The leadership may be a good thing for him." Rebekah turned around to walk away, but I quickly grabbed her arm and looked at her, pleading to hear her brother out. "Now sister, please, I ask you, if you cannot support him, then at least do nothing to provoke him." The original glared at her brother and me, then she stormed off and left me with Elijah.

"Elijah, do you remember the day of our wedding?" The vampire nodded. "I was totally unprepared, I had just had my final exam and I wanted to go home because I hadn´t slept in 36 hours. I looked like that, too, do you remember what I wore, what I looked like? I was wearing some jeans that I didn´t even know I had and a sweatshirt with coffee stains on it. My hair was up in a bun but half of it hung out and I wore no make-up and I had bags under my eyes."

"You looked as beautiful as you always do." Elijah smiled, his thoughts back at that day, but he still didn´t look me in the eyes.

"And I came out of the university and I saw you, in a suit, as good looking as ever and I saw the girls and women that stared at you and I thought to myself: how lucky am I, to have this man in my life? Elijah, I don´t want all of this to have any effect on our marriage."

My voice was shaking, as I spoke because I was hoping Elijah wouldn´t turn me down.

"Me neither, Calliope.", Elijah answered. "If you´d like, we could go out tonight. Like old times."

"Yes, I´d like that. I have to go, Cami texted me." Elijah leaned forwards and kissed me gently on my lips but instead of a short goodbye-kiss, our kiss turned into a make-out session on the middle of the street. "People are staring."

Before I could say another word or make another move, Elijah had picked me up and sped into an alley where he went on kissing my neck. "Better?"

I groaned, as Elijah bit my neck softly. "Yeah, much better."

Grabbing Elijah´s chin, I lifted his face and our lips found each other again...

Cami sighed and removed her phone from her ear, after she had tried to leave a voicemail for Sophie. "Still no answer?", I asked as I looked for a beer but found nothing. Cami shook her head, clearly frustrated about knowing nothing. "Just give it up, we will tell you what happened, I promise." I sat down on a bar stool and thought about what had happened.

"Looks like I should have been here last night"

Cami jumped at the voice and grabbed a bottle of scotch for defence. We both looked at Marcel, who was standing in front of Cami and stared at me.

"Before you try anything, I´m on vervain.", Cami warned the vampire in front of her.

"Yeah, Klaus mentioned you broke free of his compulsion.", Marcel mentioned. His voice lacked it´s usual delight and happiness. Davina had really meant more to him than we all thought. Just like the Mikaelson´s, in the beginning I thought Marcel was just using the young witch for her power but now I started realizing how wrong I was. "Good for you. Is Sophie around?"

"No, we´re looking for her too.", I answered shortly. "Why?"

"I got witch problems, thought she might have answers " Marcel walked around Cami, who was still holding the bottle up, as if it would have any effect on Marcel. The vampire pulled out some money and threw it on the counter, then he took a bottle of tequila. "Mind if I wait?"

I stood and took two glasses so Marcel could pour us drinks.

"It´s a little early for day drinking. Let me guess, Klaus-problems. I thought you´d be on top of the world." Marcel and I nodded at each other and downed our shots. "And now that you have Davina back..."

Marcel stopped dead in his tracks, as I tried to lighten the mood by saying: "It´s never too early for drinking in New Orleans, right, buddy?"

"Davina is gone.", Marcel answered and ignored me completely.

"Was it Klaus? I told him if he hurt her-!" Cami stormed over to us, while she phrased the threat. Stupid blonde, as if she could stop an original.

"Cami, just shut up!", I hissed and glared at Cami.

"It wasn´t like that. The power that she had was too much, we tried to fix it with this crazy-ass ritual, something went wrong and now she´s..." Marcel throws a bottle against the wall.

"Marcel, I´m sorry.", I whispered and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Yeah, me too..." I poured us another shot and downed mine immediately, while Marcel sat there staring at his. Cami joined us, drowning her sorrows just like Marcel and I were. My thoughts wandered off to Elijah and what he was probably doing right now...

As we drank, Cami kept asking questions about Klaus, so Marcel told a story to Cami, who was very interested. Me, on the contrary, I started zoning out. After an hour or so, the doors flew open and revealed a man, bald, in a white suit.

"Poor Marcellus, You remain always in the shadow of your father. Climb out from beneath it, will you? So you can die like a man." Marcel and the stranger were standing opposite of each other, when Marcel slightly turned around to us.

"Callie, Cami, you need to run! Don´t look back, just go!"

Cami looked like she was ready to run, but after she looked at me, she changed her mind and stood next to me. I knew this man from somewhere, he had a connection to my ancestors...who were witches that used sacrificial magic. Before I could hold myself, I gasped: "Papa Tunde!"

Speak of the devil...

"Yes, cherié." Papa Tunde looked at me with narrowed eyes, then he started to smile. "You look just like your grandmère, might I say."

Marcel didn´t let me answer, he, again, urged us to run.

"I think they should stay. I prefer an audience and...I am about to put on quite the show."

Papa Tunde pulled out some kind of knife that looked like the rattle of a snake, as Marcel sped forward and tried to snap Papa Tundes neck, only to be shocked when the latters neck snapped back in place. The warlock grabbed Marcel by his throat and chocked him.

"You can not defeat me, I channel the power of an original vampire. Soon I will have all three, but first, I will take you.", the warlock threatened and began to chant. I recognized the french spells but I couldn´t remember the counterspell. Marcel´s skin dessicated and his eyes were all white. There was nothing we could do, I knew that, because I had seen the power that these dark witches posessed, Cami on the other hand...before I could stop her she took an empty bottle and smashed it over Papa Tundes head, who in return threw her through the bar. Cami landed on the ground, bottles with liquor breaking around her and cutting her skin. Papa Tunde turned around and smiled at me.

"How is your mother doing?"

"I wouldn´t know anything about that, last time I saw her I slit her throat and then ran away." The second I said it, I knew I should have thought about what I was saying, because not a second later the warlock was standing in front of me, his hand around my throat. "Are you sure you can kill me? You said it yourself, I look just like my grandmother."

Papa Tunde took a step back and swallowed hard. "You do."

"Grandma told me stories about you...you were destined to be together, she said. Sadly, she forgot to mention that you were a psycho but that didn´t stop her. You have a reputation, Grandpa."

A moment later, Klaus was holding Tunde in a tight grip. "I remember killing you. What a joy it is to relish old memories."

With his magic, Papa Tunde threw the original off his back and into a cupboard.

"You´re here. Good. I can crush you before the eyes of the son and then I will consume you both.", Papa Tunde grinned. As I tried to move so I could help Klaus, I realized that Tunde had put a spell on me, so I watched helpless, as Klaus tried to attack Tunde, who stopped him effortlessly and choked him. "This time, I am stronger"

My head started spinning and my sight went all black, as I tried to keep myself from falling unconscious. "Calliope, are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see Klaus kneeling next to Marcel, looking up at me.

"Where did he go?" Klaus turned around to see that the spot where Tunde must have been lying empty and shook his head. "I gotta find Rebekah."

She was the only person I could tell about this...

After an hour of unsuccesful searching, I saw Rebekah and Elijah in an alley, arguing. I took a few steps closer to hear what they were saying. Thankfully they didn´t notice me, they were too angry at each other to care about anything else.

"You always talk of Nik´s happiness! But for a thousand years he´s robbed me of any chance of my own. What about me Elijah, am I not a concern for you?" Rebekah´s eyes were filled with tears and I couldn´t help but pity her, because what she said was the truth but everybody always ignored that.

"We all make sacrifices in the name of this family, but know this: I will never stand against you or Niklaus.", Elijah calmly explained. Rebekah glared at her brother and said:

"What about Hayley? Nothing I conspire to do, nothing of my treachery will harm this family as much as your feelings for her! You´re a hypocrite, Elijah. You would choose love over family and then condemn me for doing the same."

I felt like my chest was too tight, my lungs couldn´t widen and breathing became harder.

Rebekah turned around to walk away, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me standing at the end of the alley.

"I guess our date is off." He didn´t answer, all he did was look at me with sad puppy-eyes and take a few steps closer. I put my hand on my chest out of fear that my heart would jump out of my body...

Rebekah moved so she stood next to me and linked arms with me. "Come on, let´s get you home."

**Pretty please, people, leave a review! Thanks :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautifuls :***

**thanks for reading!**

**Also, last time something went wrong, so just in case: my polyvore name is coffeeinmyveins.**

** Guest: Thank you! The idea came to me when I was thinking about what would make the storyline even more complicated...and voilá! **

** Arowanaax3: Thank you and to be honest, Callie is a lot like me, so...thank you :D **

** Werewolfe22: Callie doesn´t like it either, as you will see. Yes, men really know how to hurt women! Also, thanks for the review. **

_"Can I get you anything brother? A magnifying glass, a pipe perhaps?", Klaus asked his brother sarcastically. Elijah was kneeling next to Papa Tunde´s corpse and examining it, while Marcel and Klaus stood next to each other. _

_"You have a theory youd like to share with us Niklaus?"_

_"Back in the day when the witches wanted to send a threat, they´d just kill a chicken and leave it at your doorstep.", Marcel mouthed his theory, before Klaus could say anything. _

_Elijah stood up and tried to take Callie´s hand, who was standing opposite of Klaus and Marcel, but she pulled away and took a few steps away from her husband. They hadn´t spoken since Callie had witnessed the fight between Rebekah and Elijah. _

_"Alphonz isn´t a bloody chicken.", Callie snarled at Marcel, who was unaffected and just stared at her, then at Elijah. _

_"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be their prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?"_

_Before anyone could answer, Rebekah, who had just entered sarcastically said: "Well don´t you all look cheery. Listen to this: a girl has exploded from the grave today as Sabine was giving her tour in the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux."_

_For a moment, nobody said a word, then Callie realized what the blonde had just said and gasped._

_"What?!"_

_"The tourists tought it was part of the show but the witches are celebrating it like it´s some kind of bloody miracle.", Rebekah snorted and shook her head. _

_"Maybe it is...they think that all hope is lost but suddenly a harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we are going to get Davina back! Kill the witch who took her place."_

_Calliope looked at the youngest vampire, her arms crossed in front of her chest, smirking cynically._

_"Of course all you would think about is how to get that little psycho back."_

_Before Marcel could answer and the conversation could change into a fight, the troup was interrupted by Hayley, who had obviously been listening to the conversation._

_"I have a theory who one of them could be." Hayley showed a drawing of a woman, then explained further: "Celeste. I mean its gotta be. Davina was trying to tell us! She was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that great evil was coming."_

_Hayley looked at all of them and waited for an answer. She looked a little too long at Elijah, for Callie´s liking, but the witch didn´t want anybody to know what she was feeling._

_"First Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your old lover is back." Klaus said, pointing at Elijah. "This isn´t witches attacking vampires. Theyre declaring war on us!"_

_Again, nobody said a thing, because they were taking in the news. Callie tilted her head to the said and commented: "Great, why don´t we leave our favorite love triangle alone so they can solve the problem and be the heros. Marcel, Rebekah, time for us to leave."_

_Callie walked up the stairs and stopped, when Hayley started talking. "Callie, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to-" "Shut up!" Before she could stop herself, Calliope was holding Hayley´s breath with her magic. She stopped, when she realized what she was doing and looked at Elijah, desperation and fear in her eyes..._

"Are you going to tell him?"

Before Cami could answer, the door of the church opened and revealed Klaus. Cami looked at me and quickly hid the blade under a book. "I got your text. Where is Kieran now?"

"In the attic. Resting, praying. He´s gonna go crazy and die isn´t he? Just like Sean...And we´ll still be in this stupid fight because he lied to me about the witches. And vampires. And you."

Camie looked like she was seriously thinking about stabbing Klaus with that blade. After all, she was impulsive and stupid when it came to people she loved.

Niklaus sighed and sat down next to Camille.

"Camille, I can see why you hate me. Truth be told I have done some dreadful things. But the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you. He is a good man with a loyal heart...and he´s your family. As for these witches...their attack on Kieran should be proof enough theyre the enemy and that we´re united."

Klaus looked at Camille, then at me and got up. Cami stood up too and drew the sword, but before she could make another move I stepped between Cami and Klaus.

"Klaus!" Klaus turned around and saw me standing in front of him and the blade in Cami´s hand.

He had a suspicious expression on his face as he stepped forward and pulled me into his side.

"This is Papa Tunde´s blade.", he said slowly. His hand was around my waist, holding me tight, just in case Camille tried something. The blonde slowly turned the blade and held it out for Klaus to take it.

"A witch gave it to me. Said it would cause tornment and untold pain, even to an original. She said if I stuck it in your heart she would heal Kieran.", she explained, looking at me. I nodded at her, signaling she had made the right choice.

"And yet you choose to reject their offer."

Cami looked back at Klaus and folded her arms in front of her chest and answered aggressively : "Maybe if I were more like you, I could do it...but I´m not-"

"A monster.", Klaus offered.

"I´m not stupid! If there is a war going on I wanna be on the winning side."

Klaus looked at the blade then answered: "Let´s see what we can do about saving your uncle, shall we." I could see the relieve on my human friends face and smiled at her. Then I saw her gaze on something next to me...or rather something on me: Klaus´ hand. He was still holding me by my waist. "Why don´t you go upstairs and sit with your uncle."

After Cami went upstairs, Klaus turned at me and asked: "Did you know she had the blade?"

I leaned against one of the benches and nodded. "She said a redheaded witch gave it to her."

"And you were just going to let her stab me.", the original accused.

"No, I had it under control."

"Yes, stepping in front of me and getting yourself killed is so much smarter."

Slowly getting angry, I took a step forwards and hissed: "If you´re trying to say thank you, that´s not the right way! But I´ll let that count this time."

Only when Klaus looked down I realized how close I was standing to him and swallowed.

Cami took my hand as Klaus was pouring his blood into a golden cup to give it to Kieran.

"Youve gotta be kidding me.", Kieran sighed at the irony of the situation.

Klaus smirked and commented: "A vampire is trying to reverse a witches hex placed on you and it´s the cup you find sacreligious."

Kieran took a blade and cut his palm, hissing in pain.

Camille closed her eyes and squeezed my hand. "You sure this is going to work?"

"Not remotely, but Klaus´ compulsion won´t do any good if your uncle has vervain in his system, so we need to bleed him out. Cami, I told you this wouldn´t be pleasant.", I explained.

The blonde closed her eyes and swallowed. "Just do what you have to do."

After an hour or so, the vervain was out of the father´s system and Klaus gave Kieran the cup so he would drink up. "It will heal your wound."

The father took the cup and exed it, then stood opposite to Klaus who started compelling him:

"You will overcome what the witches did to you. You´ll resist the dark urges of their hex."

Klaus let go of Kieran and Cami immediately took his place.

"Did it work?", the blonde asked nervously and put a hand on the father´s shoulder, who looked up at her.

"How do i know if it worked? All i know is that the vervain is out and I´m at the mercy of this murderous bastard. I bet you find that really funny, don´t you, Cami, you little-", the father started saying and got more and more aggerssive. "I´m sorry, I´m sorry, I don´t know why I said that."

"Well I guess that is our answer." Klaus turned around to walk away, only to be stopped by Cami.

"Wait! Klaus, where are you going? What are we going to do?", she cried and looked at the original desperately.

"I´m gonna find the witch who did this and I´m gonna do what I do best. Calliope, stay here with them." I nodded and watched Klaus leave.

After what felt like a century of waiting, Cami jumped up to go after Klaus.

"Cami, this is a really bad idea! Stay with your uncle, I will search for Klaus and call you when I find him.", I tried to convince her. Camille looked at her uncle, tears in her eyes. "He will be ok. We will find a way. I promise!"

I was calling Klaus for the umpteenth time, while walking down the streets of the French Quarter.

"Goddamn it, where are you Klaus?!", I was literally screaming on his voicemail.

This day had been awful and exhausting! First Elijah asked Rebekah to take Hayley away, so my best friend was on vacation with the girl who was stealing my husband from me and now I had to deal with Klaus´ short temper. I was about to give up my search for the original hybrid when I turned around the corner and saw him...lying on the ground, Monique, Sophie and another woman standing next to him. Without thinking I started to run towards him and fell on my knees next to Klaus. I shook him and started crying when he didn´t answer, while the three witches looked at me.

"I´ll take it from here.", the elder witch said to Sophie and Monique.

The two left, so Klaus, the witch and I were alone. "Please, help him. Yes, he has done some terrible things but he has a good, loyal heart."

"You´re a witch yourself, I can feel your magic, you´re powerful. Why don´t you do it yourself? Help him, take his pain and heal him." I looked down at my hands, then at Klaus.

Shaking my head, I answered: "No, I can´t. If I use my magic...it´s...I can´t control it."

The witch kneeled down next to me, wiping the tears of my face.

"Then, my dear, you´re of no use to me."

Slowly sliding of the bed, I held my head. The witch had knocked me out with magic, which was clearly leaving it´s influence. I looked around, realizing I was in Elijah and my bedroom. I stumbled out and saw a group of vampires standing in the yard. Hayley was standing opposite to me and was looking down too, observing...

Walking down the stairs, I asked: "What´s going on?!"

All the vampires, including Marcel and Elijah turned around.

"Klaus and Rebekah are missing.", Diego answered when nobody did.

I raised my eyebrows, demanding further explanation. "Don´t worry about that, Calliope."

Elijah took a step towards me, but I ignored him and looked at Marcel. "The truth, please."

Marcel hesitated for a second, then explained: "Turns out Sabine is Celeste. She planned an attack on both, Klaus and Rebekah and trapped Hayley inside the burning Mikealson mansion. Also...she poisoned Elijah so he wouldn´t be able to save all of them..."

"That´s enough for now.", Elijah stopped Marcel and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Slowly realizing what Marcel had just said, I looked up at Hayley, then at Elijah.

"You chose Hayley. You chose Hayley over your own blood! You left Klaus and Rebekah to die, just so you could save that worthless whore!" The werewolf looked at me in shock and went to answer me, but I didn´t give her any chance, when I turned around to the vampires. "Don´t you all have somewhere to be? You won´t find Klaus and Rebekah by standing around here!"

"We´ve already looked everywhere.", one of the vampires answered.

I closed my eyes, then opened them and screamed: "Then look harder!"

I started making my way back to my room, where I fell down the bed and asleep...

**Please leave a review and thank you for reading. Also, thank you for everyone who is following, or has favorited or left a review :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people,**

**unfortunately this is a short chapter, but I promise they will get longer!**

** totalRandum: Thank youuu! :***

** Guest: First of all, thanks! **

**As I was watching the episode, that phrase got stuck in my mind too! Idk why, it just kind of stood out...**

**I never thought of it that way, honestly, I totally forgot the whole Tatia-thing! But I guess your right, because those kind of feelings, that Elijah seems to be developing towards Hayley, they are special...**

** Arowanaax3: As Rebekah said, he´s kind of a hypocrite. I´m really looking forward to writing those scenes :D**

**Here comes the knew chapter!**

**Again, you can find Callie´s outfit on my polyvore(name: CoffeeInMyVeins)**

**polyvore. c. o. m. chapter/set?id=119000680**

1x14

_"Calliope!" Elijah shook his wife, trying to wake her up, but it seemed like she wasn´t able to escape her sleeping state. He was getting more and more worried by the second, but tried to stay as calm as possible. "Calliope, wake up!" _

_The exotic beauty was sweating and screaming, her body was shaking. Elijah tried to calm her, scared for her, hugging her and pressing her against his body. He didn´t expect this to happen again, he hadn´t even tought about it for some time now, but he realized now that that had been a mistake. Suddenly, with a glass-shattering scream, Callie awoke. Breathing hard, scared and crying. The vampire took her face in his hands, trying to calm her. _

_"Calliope, are you alright?"_

_Callie looked at her husband, but it was as if she was looking right through him. _

_A name escaped her mouth, before she went into an unconscious state: "Niklaus."_

_Elijah looked at Callie, shocked and worried, not knowing what to think. She probably knew where his brother was, but he didn´t want to wake her, knowing that if he did, she would only get worse. He checked his wife´s blood pressure, then laid her on the bed and walked out of the bedroom he shared with Callie. Marcel and Hayley were standing in the hall, they both looked up when he walked out. _

_"Is Callie okay?", Hayley asked, genuinely worried. _

_"She´s resting." Elijah looked at Marcel, who had heard what Callie had said. He shook his head, signaling the younger vampire not to mention what just had happened. "I have to go."_

I was staring off into space, when Elijah stormed in and called me. "Calliope!"

As fast as I could, I got up and walked into the other room, where he was standing, taking his shirt off. Before I could say something, Hayley stormed inside, a little too excited for my taste. Either she didn´t realize that she had just sprinted in, or she just didn´t care that I saw how happy she was to see Elijah.

"Elijah, you´re back. Did you find anything?...What is happening?"

The pregnant werewolf stared at Elijah´s toned torso. I couldn´t blame her, he was eye-candy, but nobody was allowed to look at my husband that way. Especially not the girl who was pregnant from the other Mikaelson-brother.

"Okay, that´s enough! Hayley, could you maybe stop staring at my husband´s body?!"

Hayley looked at me, her mouth open, but not saying a word. Before I could scream at the girl, Elijah spoke: "Calliope, I need you to make a list of these names please."

Walking in a circle around him, I tried to find any familiar names, but none of these ringed a bell...

"What is this?", Hayley asked, now avoiding to look at Elijah. It was clear, that she felt some kind of attraction towards Elijah...

"I believe they represent the names of women Celeste has inhabited for the last 200 years."

Right then, Marcel walked in, giving an explanation: "It´s a riddle. Kind of oldschool. Witches use ´em to teach their kids. Solve it and it disappears."

Hayley looked at Marcel, then at me and Elijah. "Why? What´s the point?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and smirked. "Are you really this stupid or do you just act dumb because you think it´s cute? Let me tell you, it´s the opposite. Obviously, Celeste wants Elijah to make a choice between herself and his siblings. Now she is mocking that choice. It´s a game to her and the longer the game the more they suffer. The solution of the riddle lies somewhere in these names."

Marcel pointed at Elijah´s arm. "The name next to Sabine, Annie LaFleur. She´s the witch that was shunt from a coven just a year ago. I never knew why but I can find out."

Elijah nodded and turned to me. "Marcel and I will go find out more about this witch, you stay here and rest. Calliope, if anything happens, call me immediately!"

Was he seriously telling me to take care of Hayley, while he was out?! "What?!"

My hands formed into fists, ready to pound them on the original´s chest and scream at him.

"You had another episode this morning.", Elijah explained in a low voice. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was talking about, but then it hit me...I had a vision. That´s why I had been so exhausted when I woke up. "You don´t remember?"

Ignoring Elijah´s question, I gave him a kiss, then pushed him towards the door. "Go!"

_Hayley looked at Callie, the phone in her hand, telling Elijah what had happened. _

_"She had a seizure, I tried to calm her but she kept mumbling some names and after that she just fell asleep. Elijah, I think it´s better you come back as soon as possible."_

_"We´re on our way back. Turns out Annie killed herself."_

_The pregnant werwolf stopped dead in her tracks. "She killed herself?!"_

_She took a seat next to Callie, who was laying on the bed and waited for the original´s answer._

_"Yes. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine´s."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"She left her to die in the very location that Celeste and I had our first kiss."_

_Calliope sighed in her sleep, making Hayley focus on her. "Poetic, I guess, in a creepy, vendetta kind of way. Elijah, hurry. I don´t know what to do with Callie. Also, I gotta ask you a favor, but we can talk about that later."_

_Twenty minutes later, the two vampires were back. Elijah immediately sat down next to his wife and waited for her to wake up. _

"I know her...I saw her in my vision...Clara was a nurse at the Fleur de Lis sanatorium."

Hayley zoomed on one picture and pointed at the woman, who was clearly the girl from my vision. I looked up, to see Marcel, Elijah and Hayley looking at the girl, when suddenly Marcel´s expression changed.

"Marcel?" Elijah and Hayley also looked at the vampire, also waiting for an answer. "If you know something, I advise you to tell us, or this won´t end pleasant."

Marcel looked at me and answered: "Sanatorium, that´s where you´ll find them."

"You sure? How do you know?", Hayley asked, just as curious as I was.

"If I´m right, you need to know exactly what we´re walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I. I think the witches are trying to use it against her. Something, you´re not gonna like."

So Marcel told us the story, how he and Rebekah used the witch Genevieve to summon Mikael. By the end of Marcel´s explanation, Elijah was so angry, his hand around my hip tightened more and more, until I hissed out of pain. "The better part of the century I wondered how father had found us, what foolish mistake that we had made destroyed our time in the one place we could finally call home. Do you know I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus." Faster than I could react, Elijah had Marcel pinned to the wall, chocking him. "Niklaus treated you like a son. Rebekah-"

Hayley and I reacted the same second and nearly crashed into each other. I looked at her, annoyed and angry that she was trying to calm Elijah when clearly he would rather listen to me.

"I loved her, I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around that was never gonna happen.", Marcel explained. I took a step forward, putting one hand on Elijah´s shoulder.

"Elijah, come on, let him go. We´re wasting time, standing here and justyfying our actions in front of each other. If Klaus learns the truth, he´s going to let out his frust on Bekah."

The original let go of Marcel, then added: "When Niklaus learns the truth, the will be no end to his rage and I will not let my sister suffer that wrath."

Elijah, Marcel and I drove to the sanatorium, leaving Hayley behind, ignoring her protest. We all got out of the car, dividing and searching the building.

"Calliope, don´t walk off on your own." I looked at Elijah, annoyed by his protectiveness.

"Thank you, Elijah, but I´m perfectly capable of protecting myself!"

After a few minutes of walking, I was able to escape the original and go on on my own. It was only ten minutes after I had left Elijah´s side, when I heard a crash from under me. Running downstairs, I saw Marcel lying in one corner of the room, Rebekah in another, Klaus standing next to her. He held Papa Tunde´s blade in his hand, reaching down to stab Rebekah with it. Without thinking I ran in front of her, protecting her with my own body. Klaus stopped and looked at me, breathing heavily, just as I was. The hybrid pushed me aside and kneeled down. Again, I mirrored his actions, kneeling in front of him, Rebekah behind me.

"Nik, don´t do this. You´re better than that. I know you feel hurt, but you can´t let your momentary pain control you like this. Slay your demons, don´t let them control you." Not knowing what else to do, I reached out to cup his face with my hands. "The easy way isn´t always the right way. Sometimes you have to make choices that are hard, that hurt like hell."

Something in Nik´s expression changed, that made me know I had failed to convince the original and before I could say one more thing, he easily picked me up and threw me across the room...

**Thanks for reading!**

**And a special shout-out to everyone who reviewed, favorited or is following my story.**

**Also, please leave a review and tell me what you tought about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people,**

**I will be able to upload more often now, because I have no school.**

** totalRandum: Thanks! xx**

** Kellyxo: Yeah, first I thought about making him change his decision...but I don´t think it would be very realistic, if he all of a sudden stopped being the way he is. I don´t want his character to change so fast...**

** DoctorBoo24: Thanks. I hope so too :D xx**

** AnnaB: Thank you! I guess we will both have to wait, because I don´t want to change the storyline too much. The idea with Elijah´s POV is really good, thanks :)**

**polyvore. c. o. m. /cgi/set?id=119655560&.locale=de**

**Thanks for reading, following/favoriting/reviewing!**

**Sooo, on to the chapter!**

1x15

_Calliope was walking towards the kitchen of the compound, when she heard two voices talking in Niklaus´ bedroom. The vampire had been unconscious this whole time, so she was able to avoid him. Elijah had apologized for what his brother had done to her, but she was still angry with Klaus. Callie didn´t know why, she should have expected this kind of behavior from Klaus, but for some stupid reason she had hoped that she could get through to the vampire...Callie walked into the bedroom, seeing Elijah and Cami. "What the hell is going on here?! What is Cami doing here?!"_

_"I have to get the blade out of him and because of all the people who could be here, she´s probably the only one he wouldn´t slaughter.", Elijah said and cut Niklaus open._

_Callie got goosebumps when she saw how he was doing it, after years of medical training, her body was demonstrating against the amateur-work her husband was doing. She didn´t comment on it, she was more worried for Cami than for Niklaus..._

_"Well, I´m not going to take that risk! Cami, leave!" The blonde immediately moved towards the door, but stopped, when she heard Klaus moan. Elijah´s hand was inside of Klaus, trying to get the dagger out. When he finally got it out, he said:_

_"Camille, stay here, please. Watch over him and feed him if you would, but slowly please...from your wrist."_

_Callie threw her hands in the air and pointed at Elijah: "Don´t you make her do this!"_

_"Don´t you guys have bags of blood in storage?"_

_"We do, but your blood is laced with vervain, so it´ll burn him, he´ll ingest it slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively to convinve him to not murder his baby sister."_

_Elijah took a towel and cleaned his hands of his brother´s blood, then he walked over to his brother, who was now awake. Klaus was unusually pale and his eyes reflected the pain he was in._

_"Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not let you hurt Rebekah. Now I fear Sabine my be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this." Klaus closed his eyes, still exhausted. Before Elijah could leave, Klaus whispered:_

_"Elijah...you will pay for this!"_

_Callie looked at Elijah, genuinely fearing for her husband´s life. Elijah took his jacket and left, leaving Cami, Callie and Niklaus alone. Calliope followed him into the hall and took his hand, before he could leave. _

_"Elijah, if you make me a widow, I will kill you.", she whispered and leaned against the original._

_"I know you will.", Elijah chuckled and kissed his wife. He didn´t fear death, he had lived a long, full life, however what he feard was leaving his wife behind in this world...he couldn´t bear the thought of her, standing at his grave..._

"I´ll call you later.", I told Cami and hugged her, then watched as she left. Looking up, I saw that Klaus was watching me. "Last time you and I were in the same room, I ended up flying to the other end of it. I´m hoping for you that that won´t happen again."

"Don´t worry, love, it won´t. When I´ve recovered, I won´t have time to play with you."

"She´s your sister, how can you hate her?!" I got closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed and offering Klaus my wrist to drink from.

"Because she has done, what no one has managed to do to me for a thousand years: Ripped my heart out!" I touched Klaus´ forehead, letting the memory flow through me. The memory showed a bar, back in the 20´s. Klaus was talking about Rebekah and Marcel, sneaking around behind his back. "I had let my guard down. And given in to happiness. Poor fool, I. Turns out they had already betrayed me and brought to town the one thing I had been running from for centuries. My father."

"So you´re consumed by revenge you´ll never achieve. Elijah implied Rebekah and Marcel could be anywhere in the world by now."

It was a lie, I knew exactly where Rebekah and Marcel were, the Original had texted me that they were returning for Davina, but for some stupid reason I still hoped I could convince Klaus that what I was telling him was true.

"Well, I´m not so sure about that. They know there´s no place in the world I won´t find them, so they´ll need a witch to help them. They´ll need a cloaking spell and for that, they´ll need a witch. There´s only one place they can go: home!"

"Okay, just lie down. You can´t go anywhere like this. Look at you, you can barely stand on your own." I helped Klaus lie down, then sat down in a chair and closed my eyes. All the stress, the thing with Rebekah, it had exhausted me. A few minutes later, I saw Klaus trying to get up and failing. Catching him in the last second, I helped him sit down on the bed. "You´re still weak."

"I´m still hungry." The moment the words came out of Klaus´ mouth, I realized how close my neck was to his mouth and how easily he could just drain me and leave me to die. Truth be told, I wouldn´t be shocked if he did, after what he did at the sanatorium."There´s a fresh blood supply in the kitchen."

"You won´t make it that far, so be a good little hybrid and get back into bed."

"If I had a quid for every time a woman tried that line on me-"

"You´d have like, no money.", I completed Klaus´ sentence before he could.

"I beg to differ, some women actually find me quite charming." Another memory flowed through me, showing Klaus and a woman in bed...and Elijah, interrupting. Honestly, I could understand that women found Klaus attractive, because I was one of them...but I was married, so...

"Of course you like opera.", I sarcastically stated referring to the tickets the woman from the memory had given them and ignoring that I had just seen Klaus Mikaelson in bed with a woman.

"Well, I always had a particular soft spot for le Guignol. I like the story...it was a tale of forbidden love. A romeo and juliet of sorts. On the day they are to marry, family and long-festering hatered and devine, thousands are massacred. A father even kills his own child, in the final act. I can almost appreciate the irony."

"Stay in bed, I´m just going to go call Cami." Klaus sat down, as I walked out of the room, calling Camille. "Hey Cami."

"_Hey, how are you doing?_", the blonde answered on the other side of the line.

"Okay, I guess."

"_Well, have you talked to Elijah?_"

"We talked, though it was not about what´s happened at the sanatorium. I think Elijah noticed that Klaus and I had a moment, but he tried to make up for it with-"

"_Okay, I don´t need to hear that. What about Hayley, is he still...you know..._"

"Hayley hasn´t been in the compound since the incident, I think she´s in the bayou. Anyways, Elijah´s off, looking for the preggo. Of course, only because she carries Niklaus´ child and not for any selfish reasons. Cami, I gotta go, I think Klaus is trying to get up again."

"_Keep me posted._"

I hung up and walked into Klaus´ bedroom, seeing him standing by the table with the booze.

"Now that you´re at it, you can pour me one too." I walked over and took the scotch. "Personally, I´m a big fan of drowning your sorrows in alcohol, though I know that Elijah doesn´t like it."

"Don´t speak to me of Elijah.", Klaus snapped, clearly frustrated.

"He loves you.", I snapped back.

"Yes, he does and he prooves it time and again. Even when my father enlisted him to kill me." Klaus explained what happened the night the three Originals had to flee New Orleans.

"So Elijah risked getting killed, for you?", I asked.

"Elijah has always carried guilt for that night, for not stopping our father. I told him not to blame himself, when your father wants to kill you, he wants to kill you. Nothing you can do about it..."

Klaus´ phone rang, interrupting him. "Well, I hate to be know-it-all, but my sister and her lover have been spotted in town. So story-time ends here, I´m afraid." Klaus walked over to a little statue and knocked it over, making me jerk. He bent down and took something out of the statue...a white-oak stake!

"A white-oak stake?! I thought-"

"My own special version. And unlike my father´s, this one can´t be destroyed."

Before I could move an inch, Klaus was out of the room, too fast for my witch-eyes. I ran after him, though by now he was probably far away...running out of the doors to the compound, I saw him feeding off a human.

"Klaus, stop! Where do you think you´re going?!"

"Well, if you have to ask, you obviously haven´t been paying attention: I´m going to kill my sister. But first I needed a sustenance with a little less vervain in it. No offense."

If Klaus was out to kill Rebekah and he had a white-oak stake...he wouldn´t let anybody stop him in accomplishing his goal, he probably wouldn´t stop at killing his brother...

Looking into his eyes, I realized that I would be unable to convince him, but I couldn´t let him go off without trying to talk so sense into him.

"You know, when Cami had that blade, for a second I thought about taking it from her and stabbing you with that thing. But I stopped, I thought, I weighed. The good I see in you, versus the horrible things I know you´ve done and I knew, if I stabbed you, or let Cami stab you, I would be filled with great regret! And you will be too, if you kill your sister. You won´t survive it if you kill her, Nik."

"I´ll tell you what I almost didn´t survive, love. My sister, bringing the most vile creature to have ever walked the earth upon me."

Klaus had truly suffered under his father, I saw that everyday when he tried to gain respect from people by causing them pain and threatening them.

"Yes, your father. Mikael, the monster, monsters were afraid of. Isn´t that what you guys always say?! But by hunting Rebekah and Marcel down to the ends of the earth, by terrorizing them how you yourself were terrorized...don´t become your father!"

"You know, I´ve been called every shade of monster, but that´s new. Come, let me show you what kind of monster Mikael was." Klaus took my arm, squeezing it hard and pulling me with him.

"How did we get here?!", I asked, confused and looked around.

"You had another vision."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what I had seen and choked, when I saw Elijah and Hayley in the bayou, having a moment...nearly kissing!

"Elijah and Hayley..." I could feel the tears, welling up in my eyes. If I cried now, there was no stopping, it would all come out... "Why did you bring me here?"

Klaus had brought me to a place in the French Quarter, where once the opera stood that Mikael burned down in 1919. He told me the story, of how his father took the last piece of humanity, he had left.

"That´s not true! What you´re feeling, Nik, it´s human...you´re human! Do you think I don´t see how you care for Elijah and Rebekah. If they meant nothing to you, if you had no feelings, then you wouldn´t feel betrayed right now...but let me tell you, anybody who has these kinds of human feelings, is also capable of forgiveness!"

Klaus looked deep into my eyes, then left, without any words.

"Great, can this day get any worse?!"

I saw Rebekah and Marcel standing in one of the entrances to the graveyard. Running towards them, I stopped when I saw Davina lying in Marcel´s arms.

"Marcel, go! Take Davina some place safe! Rebekah will join you, I will make sure of it."

The vampire nodded and left so fast, my eyes couldn´t track him.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?!"

"I´m here to save you...and if it´s the last thing I do.", I said, as I entered the graveyard. Of course Rebekah tried to push me out, confused when she couldn´t. "The witches created a boundary spell for the Originals, being part of this family and Elijah´s wife, I kind of am something like that too."

"Come on." Rebekah took my hand and we walked deeper into the graveyard.

We had been walking for only one minute or so, when we heard Klaus:

"Rebekah! Cherish the breath in your lungs, it´ll be your last."

The blonde beneath me looked at me in fear, tears in her eyes. She stopped walking, breathing hard.

"Come on, Beks! We have to find Elijah, he´s somewhere around here! Come on, keep walking! Klaus will find us sooner or later, we have to keep searching."

Rebekah nodded, closing her eyes and listening, so we could find Elijah. Swallowing, she looked at me and started walking, leading us to him. Turning around a corner, we finally saw him.

"Elijah." Rebekah and I walked over to Elijah. The Original pulled me over to his side, holding me by my waist. I wanted to shake his hand off and walk away from him, or slap him, or do anything to let him know how betrayed I felt, but I couldn´t move...the fear of loosing Rebekah, my friend, my sister, was too great.

"What are you doing here?! Rebekah, you should be on the other side of the world by now! And you should be at the compound, in safety!", Elijah said, looking at me in disapproval.

"You and I both know that wouldn´t have been far enough!", Rebekah answered. "As for Calliope, she is as trapped in here as we are."

Wanting to defend myself, I opened my mouth, but Klaus talked before I could:

"Get away from her! She´s mine."

Niklaus´ face started to change, eyes turning golden, fangs forming...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people,**

**another chapter!**

**Thanks to all my readers, reviewers/favoriters/followers xx**

**Also, could you please leave me a review, saying if you even looked at the outfits I made on polyvore for this story. I don´t want to waste my time making them, if nobody looks at them.**

_"Walk away." _

_Elijah took a few steps, so he was standing in front of his wife and baby sister. Callie took her sister-in-law´s hand to drag her away, when the other Original brother screamed:_

_"Don´t move!"_

_The witch couldn´t remember the last time she had been this worried._

_"Leave us now.", Elijah told the two women once more. He saw through his wife´s facade, he saw that she was worried and scared. _

_Rebekah squeezed Calliope´s hand, so hard, the witch feared it would break. _

_"I can´t. We´re stuck here."_

_Niklaus came closer, pointing at the three with the white-oak stake._

_"Elijah, he has the white-oak stake.", Rebekah choked, shocked._

_"I brought it for you, sister.", Klaus informed his baby sister, as if he had brought her a gift. _

_Calliope took a step backwards, pulling Rebekah with herself. _

_"Come on, your presence will only make him more angry. Elijah can handle him for now."_

_Klaus came closer, as Rebekah and Callie walked backwards, then disappeared in inhuman speed. _

_Rebekah ran into one of the many mauseleoms in the cemetery, Callie by her side. _

_The witch pushed her friend further inside, hoping she could protect her in case Klaus showed up. _

_"Call Marcel, ask him how far he is with getting you out of here.", Calliope ordered and stood near the door, looking out. _

Rebekah was talking to Marcel, while I stood by the entrance of the mausoleum.

Never had I seen Klaus so angry and it seemed like Rebekah hadn´t either:

"I´ve never seen him like this before, he´s out of his mind with rage! Up all night, howling one obscenity laced tirade after the next...he´s gonna kill me."

Klaus and Elijah had been running around the City of the Dead all night, Klaus trying to get closer to Rebekah and Elijah holding him off. Somewhere in the middle of the night, I had started crying my eyes out, fearing for Elijah´s life. Rebekah tried to soothe me as good as she could, but she was more worried about her own life, which I couldn´t blame her for...

"That's a brilliant strategy but given that dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here til moonrise, my options are somewhat limited.", Rebekah answered Marcel sarcastically.

Marcel said something, which I couldn´t hear with my limited witch-hearing...but it was obviously something about what they would do after this was over." I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice, am I to go back to that?!"

Rebekah hung up, shaking her head in desperation.

"Everything will be okay.", I assured her, hugging her.

_Elijah and Klaus were standing in the cemetery, opposite to each other. _

_One brother with the white-oak stake, the other with Papa Tunde´s blade._

_"We´ve been at this for hours, to what end? Niklaus, I know you, I grew up fighting you. I can´t be beaten, nor can I be persuaded. You cannot get past me.", the older Original tried to reason._

_"I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body! You did stab me with that blade, forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain! Perhaps I should direct my rage toward you." Klaus pointed the white-oak stake at his brother, threatening him. _

_Calliope joined the two brother´s, walking forwards until she was standing next to her husband. Klaus looked at her, then took a look at his brother, hatred and anger in his eyes._

_"You should see yourself, the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing, you look like father.", Elijah claimed, pulling his wife behind him, while talking._

_Klaus had a hurt expression on his face and opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. Then he started screaming: "I´m not him. Rebekah´s betrayal justifies my anger, his was out of a madman. You were never the recipient of his cruelty! None of you were, not Kol, not Finn, none of you! I think you´ve forgotten what he was truly like." _

_Callie tried to take a step forward, only to be stopped by Elijah._

_"Please, Nik, there are other ways to solve this. The weak can never forgive, forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. I see that strength in you!" _

_The hybrid lowered his arms and sighed. He was looking at his brother´s wife, his eyes not leaving her´s. They both didn´t notice Elijah´s look, they were too caught up in each other´s glance._

_"You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me. You really don´t know me at all, do you, Calliope?", Klaus asked his sister-in-law._

_Before the adressed could answer, Rebekah talked:_

_"Enough, whatever I have done wrong, my guilt is nothing, compared to yours. You want revenge, fine! But before you have it, I will look you in the eye and tell you why it was your cruelty, your spite, that led us to this!"_

_"Well, go on then! Speak your piece! And when you have finished, I will grant you the punishment you deserve...even if I have to go through those two to do so.", Klaus answered, speaking as if the moment between him and Calliope had never happened. _

Klaus was sitting on top of one of the higher graves, the white-oak stake in his hands. Rebekah and I were standing next to each other, while Elijah was sitting.

"Let it begin! The trial of Rebekah Mikaelson."

"What a relief: his ego is in check.", Rebekah commented.

Eyebrows cocked, I looked at the blonde. She was really pushing it...

"Just speak your truth. I´ll make certain he behaves himself.", Elijah assured.

"You stand accused of betraying your own blood. How do you plead?"

"I plead you to shut up and listen!" Rebekah smiled sarcastically.

Klaus was getting angrier by the second and his baby sister was only quickening that process.

She had already accepted that she was going to die, the only thing she wanted to live for was so she could see Marcel...

"You summoned our father, you brought him to our home! What possible defense could you have?!"

"I knew he was the only thing that you feared and I wanted you to run.", Rebekah defended herself.

"Because you hated me." I looked over at Elijah. Seeing he wouldn´t interfere, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"I don´t think-", I started, but Rebekah interrupted me:

"Because you were hatefull! You denied me the freedom to love."

"Oh, so that´s your defense! You called Mikael, the destroyer, the hunter of vampires, because I detained you some dull suiters!"

Klaus threw his hands up in the air, very melodramatic, in my opinion.

"You were cruel and controlling and manipulative!"

"I was trying to protect you from imbeciles and leeches...not to mention your poor judgement."

Klaus tried to explain himself, but of course he had to do it that way, by insulting Rebekah.

"And what about the one you loved enough to call friend?! Why did you forbid me to love Marcel?"

The blonde knew she was pushing her older brother´s buttons, but still jerked when he got up.

"Do not mention his name!", Niklaus screamed.

"What has happened to you? I remember the sweet boy who made me laugh and gave me gifts, who loved art and music. I wanted to be just like you! How could you have fallen so far?!"

Elijah got up too, now interfering:

"You say you despise Rebekah for her betrayal and yet no one has stood by you for so long, not even I myself. Perhaps it´s you, that has forgotten. I remember the day father caught you whittling little chess pieces with his hunting knife. He beat you so mercylessly and for so long, I actually feared for your life. Do you remember, how Rebekah threatened Mikael, how she stood against him, for you?"

Klaus eyes were lying on his brother, but he was far away...remembering that day.

"You see, you would paint her as a loyal sister, but she betrayed me out of lust for Marcel. Perhaps that was why you did it, for love. Perhaps I might temper my rage, if Rebekah would admit she was a victim of her own idiocy. That her great love, Marcel, used her to oust this family and to take my city!"

"Marcel did not manipulate me.", Rebekah tried to defend her lover, but I could see that she was having doubts.

Klaus seemed to see that too, so he was clearly rubbing salt into the wound.

"You defend him and yet you can´t help but wonder, what if I´m right?"

I took Rebekah´s hand, squeezing it, trying to comfort her.

"We loved each other. It was your refusal to respect that, that led to your ruin."

"Then why didn´t he chase after you when you fled New Orleans?! Oh yes, that´s right, he was here! Stealing what I built.", Niklaus screamed at his sister, who had tears in her eyes.

Again, I tried to calm Klaus´ and Rebekah´s anger. "I think-"

"You want me to renounce Marcel, to beg for your forgiveness?! I won´t! Marcel is not at fault, I called Mikael!", Rebekah interrupted me again.

"Rebekah, you must-", Elijah tried to interfere, but Elijah had talked herself into rage:

"I was the one who brought him to New Orleans, because of your wickedness! I wanted love and happiness and you denied me the freedom to have either! Yes, I hated and I was afraid of our father, but he was a lesser evil than you! My bastard brother who loomed over me, threatening me as you are now!"

Klaus now too, had tears in his eyes and looked over at me, then back at Rebekah.

"I wanted to get rid of you...and given the choice, I´d do it again."

The hybrid ran towards his sister and pushed her against the wall of a mausoleum, choking her and holding the stake threateningly over his head. I ran between them, laying my hand on Klaus´ chest.

"Nik, don´t do this! You will regret it and I swear to you, that regret will eat you up!"

Before the hybrid could answer, Elijah ripped him from us and threw him away. The two brothers were struggling to get the upper hand, when Elijah was suddenly standing in front of us, both the white-oak stake and Papa Tunde´s blade in his hands.

"Sister, leave us.", Elijah demanded, his gaze not leaving his brother. I felt relieved, this meant that Elijah and Rebekah were safe...

"I´m not going."

"I said leave us, please...and take Calliope with you, while you´re at it."

Rebekah took my arm and pulled me with herself, knowing full and well that if she asked me I would never come willingly.

_"So what´s it gonna be? You hold both weapons, Papa Tunde´s blade to put me down, but the stake could finish me off for good." Niklaus cocked one eyebrow, mocking his brother. He knew Elijah wouldn´t hurt him if it wasn´t absolutely necessary._

_"Well, unlike you, brother, I have no taste for fratricide. I only hold this, to keep it from you." Elijah pointed at the white-oak stake. "This is just my ensurance." Then he pointed at Tunde´s blade._

_"Why must you defend her?" Klaus walked towards his brother. He knew that he couldn´t beat his brother, so his only chance was to belittle Rebekah. "Rebekah betrayed you as well, when she brought Mikael here."_

_"Because she is our sister! And because I like to remember her the was she was, before we became what we became: she was an innocent girl, quick to laugh and full of life."_

_"My memories serve to make her betrayal more painful."_

_"Can you not then accept some small part of the blame? After all, Niklaus, it was your cruelty that led her to do what she did!"_

_"Do you not see, Elijah?! She didn´t mean to chase me off, she wanted me dead.", Klaus ranted._

_"You´re wrong.", Elijah disagreed. Klaus was getting angrier by the second. He didn´t understand what he had done wrong to incur Rebekah´s hatred. All he had done had only served one purpose: to protect her. But for a thousand years she had hated him...it really was true: the saddest thing about betrayal really was, that it never came from ones enemies._

_"She has always hated me. You know that´s true.", Klaus accused._

_"You have no idea, do you? You have no idea what she was prepared to do for you! When our sister sees something that she perceives to be an injustice, she can be stubborn, impetuous and at times downright dangerous. And it was never more apparent as the night she tried to kill our father.", Elijah explained, his mind back at that night, in that one memory._

_"What is this? Some melodramatic fiction, designed to garner my sympathy?"_

_"It is the truth! I was there...and she would have done it, all to protect you! Had I not stopped her. I often wish that I could revisit that moment, complete the task myself..."_

_Klaus shook his head, still not sure what to believe. "Why are you telling me this now?!"_

_He turned around, walking a few steps away._

_"Niklaus, sometimes our sister acts without thinking. She´s short of temper, she´s quick to fall in love, but she loves you! Your melicious treatment has broken her heart. So yes, she responded by summoning our father. Yes, that was a mistake but I´m not entirely sure that I can blame her."_

_Klaus turns around, determined to make his sister suffer. "I can." _

_The hybrid ran again, trying to get closer to Rebekah, but Elijah stopped him once more, raising Papa Tunde´s blade._

_"Niklaus, so help me-", Elijah threatened._

_"Are you really going to stand against me? And not with that pathetic blade, you´ll just have to pull it out someday. And then I´d hate you as I do her. Now, if you want to protect Rebekah, you´ll need to use the white-oak stake." _

_Klaus walked towards his brother, he knew Elijah wouldn´t kill him. _

_"I don´t have to listen to this nonsense!"_

_"No, don´t pretend you haven´t thought about it. You look at me and you see everything you abhore in yourself. Sure you dress it up, with your fancy suits and your handkerchiefs. You, with your mask of civility and elegance, you´re every bit the abomination I am...or worse. Go on, Elijah. Go on, use the white-oak stake." Klaus was standing in front of Elijah, his arms wide open. The older Original watched his brother closely, then, without a flinch, threw the white-oak stake away._

_Both brothers didn´t notice Calliope standing on the corner of one of the mausoleum´s, wathcing them and fearing for her husband._

_"I´m not so cowardly that I have to kill you, Niklaus. But if I have to make you suffer to protect Rebekah, that is what I will do." _

_Klaus laughed, nodding at Elijah."See, I knew you couldn´t do it. You still cling to the hope that I can be redeemed. And if the bastard can be saved, well maybe there´s hope for you."_

_The hybrid looked at Calliope and winked at her, then stabbed his brother with inhuman speed. _

_"There, now you know how it feels." _

_Callie screamed, running towards her husband, only to be stopped by Klaus. The Original looked at her, seeming unaffected by the tears that were running down her face. The witch let her head hang, sobbing helplessly and fell down when Klaus let go of her, turning towards his sister that was standing a few steps away. Calliope crawled over to her husband and shook him, trying to wake him up. She looked up at Rebekah for help, but realized that the blonde wouldn´t be able to help her, seeing as she was dealing with Klaus. _

_"Stop arguing!" The sudden scream made both, Niklaus and Rebekah jerk. Callie was looking at them, her gaze full of hatred. "Stop thinking about yourselves for one second, one goddamn second!"_

_The witch looked back at her husband and started opening the buttons of his shirt, so she could see the wound. _

_"You´re a board certified surgeon, you can deal with that.", she reassured her self and wiped the tears of her face, smearing dirt all over it in the process. _

_Calliope was ready to cut her husband open and get that blade out, when she noticed that Rebekah had the white-oak stake in her hands and was holding it in front of herself to protect her from Klaus. The hybrid looked at Elijah and Callie, then pointed at them. _

_"Elijah lies suffering and I will allow you to help him. All you have to do is admit it!"_

_Rebekah started walking backwards, shaking her head. "You´re insane."_

_The blonde looked at her sister-in-law, seeing that she was unable to help Elijah. She had nothing to cut him open with, nor was she strong enough do get it out with her bare hands._

_"Yes! Yes, I am! A vicious, heartless monster and so you summoned Mikael to kill me."_

_"It´s not true!", Rebekah answered, her voice higher than usual. She truly was scared of her brother..._

_Callie tried to ignore the both Originals as good as she could, looking around for something to get the blade out of Elijah. Callie was walking around, looking for something sharp when she saw that Niklaus was holding the white-oak stake, with its end inside of Rebekah. She ran towards them, pulling Klaus´ shoulder, so he would let go of the stake. He did, but when Callie moved over to get the stake out of Rebekah, he shoved her away and took the stake himself. _

_..._

_It had been hours, the sky was dark once more. Elijah was still lying on the ground, Tunde´s blade inside of him, Rebekah was out too, Klaus was sitting, the white-oak stake in his hands and watching Calliope. The witch was still crying, leaning against a grave and staring at her husband. _

_After a while, Rebekah woke up and walked up to Klaus. "You missed my heart.", she stated._

_"Perhaps I did...or perhaps I never meant to kill you. Perhaps I just wanted you to feel a fraction of the fear I felt, when father came for me."_

_"Do you, yourself know the truth?"_

_"I know this, you accused me of being evil and yet you are the one who conspired to kill your own blood.", Klaus said, not caring for the tears in Rebekah´s eyes. _

_"You made our lives a living hell, you tormented us.", the blonde defended herself._

_Klaus got up from his seat. "I love my family. You, Elijah. I loved all of you. I know I can be difficult, but I did not make myself this way. It was Mikael who ruined me."_

_"He ruined me too! That´s what you forget. Centuries later, each of us is broken. You, with your anger and paranoia. Me, with my fear of abandonement...and poor Elijah, he dedicates himself to everyone but himself." Tears left a wet trail on Rebekah´s face, just as they did on Niklaus´ "We´re the strongest creatures in the world and yet we´re damaged beyond repair. We live without hope, but we will never die. We are the definition of cursed...always and forever! _

_..._

_Klaus was standing next to Elijah, who was shaking from the pain he was feeling. Calliope had fallen asleep, her head pounding, her eyes red from all the crying. Thy hybrid kneeled down to his brother and pulled the blade out of him, in one fast move. _

_"Now we´re even."_

_Rebekah was watching her brother, waiting for him to hurt her or kill her, or whatever he was going to do. She had no doubt that his revenge would be painful, but she would endure it._

_"We´re still trapped in here, whatever you´re going to do to me, do it know."_

_"You said our father ruined us and I can´t help but wonder, what if his father ruined him? The barrier is down."_

_"I know you hate me, but what´s done is done."_

_"What´s done is never done. It remains within us, the story we tell ourselves, so we know who we are. Vicious father, bastard son, the sister who betrayed him. Perhaps it´s time for a new story. What is it you want, Rebekah?"_

_"Same things that I have wanted since I was a child. I want a home, I want a family, I want someone to love me...and I want to live."_

_"Then go. Go far away and never come back. We´re far too damaged to remain together. There´s a family now that´s a volatile mix of ingedrients. New Orleans will be mine. I will raise my child here, in the city you took from me. No doubt Elijah will choose to stay, but you...sister, you´re free."_

_Rebekah looked at her brother, asking herself if his offer was a trap. The blonde took a deep breath and walked out of the cemetery and into her freedom. _

_..._

_Klaus walked into the compound, Calliope in his arms. She was sleeping like a baby, since she had fallen asleep on the cemetery. _

_"Is there a reason why you lot are loitering in my home?", he asked, when he saw all the vampires waiting around. He was clearly annoyed, but tried to stay calm...for the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn´t want to wake her up. She had gone through enough already, trying to protect her husband and sister-in-law from him. _

_"I asked them to be here.", Marcel revealed, walking up to Niklaus. "You and I need to settle this, out in the open."_

_Klaus turned around, smirking. "I thought you would have run off by now." _

_"Yeah, well, this is my town. You may want me to beg forgiveness, but I´m not sorry. I may not be able to beat you, but I came here to face you, to end this. In front of my people. If you´re gonna kill me for that, get on with it." _

_The hybrid looked at the younger vampire, eyebrows cocked, then walked away. He walked up the stairs, careful to not wake up the girl in his arms. When he heard Elijah come in and throw Marcel through the room, he stopped and watched from the balcony._

_"I trust, I need no introduction, after all this was once my family home. Tonight, I´m taking it back. Your priviliges here have been prevoced. Marcellus, out of respect for my sister, I will grant you this one mercy: I will allow you to keep your life. However, you´re hereby exiled." _

_Elijah´s voice made Calliope wake up. The witch blinked a few times, her eyes trying to adjust to the light. "What´s going on? Did you carry me here?"_

_Klaus let the beauty down, but catched her when her legs were too weak to carry her weight. He held her by her waist and watched the leaving vampires. After they had all left, Elijah looked up, seeing Klaus and his wife leaning against his brother. They looked rather intimate, like it was nothing special that Calliope was in Klaus´ arms...like they did this often._

_"Nicely done brother, you´re beginning to sound like me. I´m impressed.", Klaus commented, then picked up Callie once more. "Let´s get you into bed, love."_

**Thanks for reading people!**


End file.
